Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Among recording media used in an ink jet image recording method, recording media (matte paper) whose surface has low gloss, that is, whose surface has a good “matte appearance” have been demanded. On the other hand, if particles having a large particle size are simply added to an ink-receiving layer to achieve a good matte appearance, the binding property of the ink-receiving layer may degrade, that is, a dusting phenomenon may occur. Therefore, a method for achieving a good matte appearance and suppressing a dusting phenomenon has been demanded. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-223306 discloses that a matte appearance is achieved by forming a layer mainly composed of a wet silica having an average secondary particle size of 1.5 to 2.5 μm on a layer mainly composed of inorganic particles having an average secondary particle size of 500 nm or less. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-213924 discloses, as an example, a recording medium in which an ink-receiving layer containing colloidal silica, fumed silica, and wet silica is disposed on a paper substrate.